


Madness

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Kuro Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Body Horror, Can someone hug him please?, Gen, I promised myself that I wouldn't do anything for this week, Kuro needs a hug, M/M, Murder, Other, Suicide, Torture, but here I am x.x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: All what he was doing was hurtful.All that was a big madness.He chuckled.Maybe…Maybe his love was always madness.(Written for the first day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Madness")





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the first day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Madness"!
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit and my beta is unavaliable at the moment)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Even the perfect machine could break, Kuro guessed.

Because, apparently, that was what he was supposed to be.

A machine.

A killing machine.

That was the reason he had been created.

He had been ok with that.

Had been.

Not anymore.

Until that day-cycle, he had been loyal and obedient to Haggar and to the glorious Galra Empire.

But…

When he faced the Voltron Paladins for the first time on that fateful day-cycle…

When he faced them, some kind of thing took his mind.

Memories.

Feelings.

Sensations.

Madness.

Until now, Kuro knew only two emotions: apathy and maniacal rage. Haggar always said that that was all what he needed. That and obedience. Anything outside those two emotions would mean that he was insane.

If that was true, then Kuro had gone mad.

Some weird kind of madness within himself that he couldn’t fight against.

Some weird kind of madness that he didn’t _want_ to fight against.

An oddity that would grow whenever Kuro saw a new Paladin.

He felt…

He felt…

Good.

He felt good whenever he saw one of them.

He also… saw things.

Memories.

He saw the yellow Paladin and he remembered how Yellow was great with sarcasm and wit.

He saw the blue Paladin and he remembered how Blue would beam whenever he praised him.

He saw the green Paladin and he remembered how Green’s eyes would shine when she saw a new piece of technology.

He saw the red Paladin and he remembered how Red’s lips were soft and how good they taste.

He saw the black Paladin and he remembered looking at the mirror on the morning before the Kerberos mission, proud and excited (even if a little scary).

Kuro didn’t even know where Kerberos was.

He couldn’t fight them.

Not really.

That weird madness had grown so fast, corrupting (or purifying? Kuro didn’t know that either) his commands and making him unable to fight Voltron.

He tried, of course.

But in the end, he allowed them to escape.

He could have crushed them, yes.

Green was not that fast on her landings, Blue was useless on body combat, Red always had an opening on his right side, Yellow was very slow in general, and Black would panic by just seeing Kuro’s face.

The madness, growing like a wildflower over an abandoned machinegun, didn’t let him use those weaknesses.

He let them go.

Haggar was not pleased, but that was ok. It was hard to please the old hag.

Kuro blinked.

Since when he had such anger against his creator?

That first time, Haggar let that matter slip.

After all, it was the first time her creation, her greatest weapon had encountered the Paladins. She nodded, looking at Kuro stats and not at him at all. Yes, yes… he needed some… adjusts.

A new arm, for example.

Kuro tried to make that madness go.

He really did.

But it seems like that madness only grew.

It was swallowing Kuro whole.

Every day he remembered new things, new information that made no sense for him to know.

Blue liked to listen to the ocean it reminded him of home. Green liked peanut butter, but she didn’t like peanuts. Red was a cuddler and he was completely unimpressed about people who tried to mock him for it. Yellow would cook when he was stressed (and the poor thing was stressed way too much). Black liked to meditate first thing in the morning, right before a series of exercise.

Yellow would giggle like a child about fart jokes. Red favourite fruit flavour was cherry. Blue just loved mermaids’ stories and legends. Green actually liked frilly dresses. Black liked raining days.

Kuro blinked when he realized that each day he got new memories, new emotions the he almost couldn’t process.

That the fuck was that madness that had took his mind?

He was made to be sharp on the edges. Made to be a killing fury that served to the Empire. He was ruthless and he was his own thing.

That was insane!

Craziness!

Madness.

But Kuro liked that madness.

He liked the softness, he liked the memories of gentle touches and affection.

He craved those memories at the same time he dreaded them.

Red was an orphan, and Black was his first family. Yellow would do anything to protect his family and friends. Blue had a big family waiting for him. Green was searching for her family. Black’s family were Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Orange.

Kuro blinked.

Who the fuck were Pink and Orange?

What the fuck was wrong with him!?

He had to be mad!

If it wasn’t for the nice feeling that that madness brought to him, he would have told Haggar about it a long time ago.

Only on his second meeting with the Paladins that he finally understood that the madness had a name. He didn’t dare to pronounce that name, not even in his mind.

On their next encounter, he remembered their names.

Yellow was Hunk.

Blue was Lance.

Green was Katie or Pidge.

Red was Keith.

Black was…

Black was…

Was he…

Was Kuro Black?

His memories seems to be mingled with Black’s memories.

Was he the black Paladin?

But how?

He let them go again.

The way they looked at him was…

That hurts.

They hated him.

But why?

That made Kuro feel even more mad with a new feeling that he didn’t have a name for.

Yet, he still let them go.

Haggar was angry.

What the fuck had she done wrong with her greatest creation? She looked the stats over and over again, looking for a flaw.

Kuro was glad that she didn’t poke his head.

She would definitely see the madness and she would know what that was, and she would punish Kuro.

He couldn’t.

He needed to protect his family.

Again, Kuro was baffled with his own madness.

His… _family_?

Was he really Black?

Was the madness reality?

Haggar had shook her head. Maybe a second mechanical arm would work.

(This time, Kuro cried alone in his cell after the surgery. He didn’t know why).

Third time is the charm, they say.

The third time he met the Paladins and let them go, with even less damage than before, Haggar was furious.

She didn’t even looked at the stats.

She went straight to Kuro’s head with wrath. He tried to resist, but that only hurts more.

Obviously, Haggar saw the madness.

Her eyes were murderous, but Kuro wasn’t afraid of death.

(He was always her plaything anyway. He knew that one day she would get tired and would kill him).

She took his metal arms back, and now also his legs. Haggar then tossed him in a solitary cell.

Kuro didn’t know for how long he was there, mutilated and useless. Not even move to go to the bathroom he could, so he would lay on his own excrements. Feeding was through a tube near him (and he knew that if he refused to eat, he would be force-fed through that same tube).

Only his sweet memories could keep him company. Each new memory seemed shinier than the one before.

But of course: Haggar took that from him too. She didn’t even needed to use her magic.

Haggar visited him after what seemed like a long while with a wicked smile on her face. She took pleasure on telling Kuro about what he really was.

A twisted clone.

A sick imitation.

A double of the black Paladin.

Haggar chuckled with sadism, asking Kuro if he really thought that the other Paladins would ever accept him over “the Champion”. He, just a corrupted copy, when they had the original. Even if he killed Black, he would always be seen as just a mindless killer.

A monster.

Haggar knew how to twist the pretty words to get what she wanted.

She left him alone to “think about it”.

The same memories that once brought him such sweet pleasure now hurt like hell.

They were not his.

They were Black’s.

Stolen memories from a life that he never had.

He was just a lab rat.

An experiment.

A machine.

A monster.

Who could ever love a monster like him, created as an imitation of the real man and twisted into a corrupted shape?

He was almost more metal than a man now.

Kuro hated Black like he had never hated before.

Alone in the solitary he screamed and cried.

He had never actually heard one of Hunk’s jokes.

He had never actually praised Lance for anything.

He had never actually seen Pidge encounter new technology.

He had never actually tasted Keith’s lips.

Kuro hated Black.

He wished Black had never existed.

He wished Black dead and annihilated.

Kuro was really getting mad.

He was seeing cockroaches crawling over him and ghost whispering on his ears. He was also imagining Black’s corpse rotting beside him.

But that madness was not like the one before.

The one before had a sweet name that Kuro didn’t dare to pronounce.

The one now had no name. It was Madness caused by the torture that was having his limbs chopped off and left completely alone in the dark.

Kuro wished that the Paladins would come to rescue him, but he knew that they would never come.

They had Black after all.

He hated Black!

He hated Black!

He HATED Black!

Kuro wanted him dead!

He wanted ALL OF THEM dead!

They would NEVER love him anyway, not that doppelganger of the man they love and cherished.

When Haggar returned and examined his mind again with her magic, she was _very_ pleased with what she found.

She reassembled him with new metal limbs.

He was again a killing machine, ready to destroy.

He was still holding into those memories. Still keeping them, even if now they hurt like pieces of broken glass piercing and slashing his mind.

But he was just a killing machine and he was going to do what he was made to do.

Because Kuro already knew what he had to do.

The Paladins, the ones he considered family would never care about his sacrifice. Why would they? They had their Black, and Kuro was just another monster. Kuro had already seen his end, and although he never feared death, it would still be painful.

However, he knew what he had to do.

Maybe he was too headstrong for holding into that madness.

Whatever.

Haggar had took off four of his body parts so he took one back from her.

Her head.

And he knew that the Empire wouldn’t let him live after that.

He killed all the crew on that ship that he could before they escaped in all the escape modules.

Kuro sighed after that, covered in Galra pink blood.

He must kill all Haggar’s creations and notes, so none of that could be used against the people he was mad about.

His solution was to burn all the notes and destroy the data. Then he would blow holes on the ship, so everything inside would die.

Including him.

He set up the bombs before going to the main bridge.

Kuro knew that the Paladins would get there eventually. Haggar was an important piece of the Galra Empire, and it was vital to defeat her.

Thus, he left a message.

A message for Black.

For a long while Kuro had thought about what he wanted to say.

There was A LOT.

But in the end, he decided to say only five words.

He smiled at the camera.

\- Take care of them, Shiro.

And Kuro cut the video.

He was still smiling, but he was crying now.

It hurts.

All what he was doing was hurtful.

All that was a big madness.

He chuckled.

Maybe…

Maybe his love was always madness.

Oh, but Kuro needed that love so much…

He pressed the button to blow holes on the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I have been telling myself for the past three weeks that I wouldn't do anything for Kuro week.  
> I mean, I already have FUCKING TOO MUCH ON MY HANDS RIGHT NOW and, like all interesting weeks on this fandom, it is at the same time of my finals.
> 
> However, when I started seeing the great content people did for this day AND seeing the theme so fucking many times, I kinda started to get inspired by the song "Madness" by Muse and I HAD TO WRITE THIS FUCKING THING. That is why I was up until 4am last night x_x
> 
> My poor Kuro died on this one. I really LOVE the concept of evil Kuro ("Kitten" by ilovelocust is one of my favourites fanfics), but I just can't bring myself to make him a bad guy.  
> Maybe an asshole sometimes but he is not bad.  
> I love my grump cat Kuro.
> 
> Anyways... I'm a big fan of Sheith AND also a big fan of Kureith, so that is the slight reference to those here. I hope you have liked. Also, a few silly headcanons about a few of the paladins.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> @wonderland-s-angel. I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so just talk to me if you want to call my attention.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow (I don't know yet)
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
